Harry Dean Stanton
Harry Dean Stanton (1926 - ) Film Deaths *''The Proud Rebel'' (1958) [Jeb Burleigh]: Shot in the chest in a shoot-out with Alan Ladd. (Thanks to Harry) *''How the West Was Won'' (1962) [Tom, Gant Henchman]: Shot to death, along with Rodolfo Acosta and Jack Lambert, in a shoot-out with Lee J. Cobb, George Peppard, and Mickey Shaugnessy when Harry and his cohorts try to force their way onto the railway carriage. (Thanks to Brian) *''Ride in the Whirlwind'' (1966) [Blind Dick]: Executed by hanging. (Thanks to Harry) *''The Hostage'' (1967) [Eddie]: Shot three times by Don O'Kelly as Harry tries to rescue Danny Martins. (Thanks to Brian) *''Dillinger (1973)'' [Homer Van Meter]: Killed by the townspeople as he tries to escape. (Thanks to Michael) *''The Missouri Breaks'' (1976) [Calvin]: Stabbed in the head with a shuriken by Marlon Brando, after being burned by Marlon. (Thanks to Fred) *''Straight Time'' (1978) [Jerry Schue]: Shot by a police officer during the getaway; he dies shortly afterwards. (Thanks to Michael) *''Alien (1979)'' [Brett]: Stabbed in the head with its spiked tongue whilst dragging him up into the air by the alien while he's searching for the cat in the ship's corridors (there is a deleted scenes where Yaphet Kotto is splattered with blood, then again when Sigourney Weaver finds his body having been cocooned). *''Escape from New York (1981)'' [Harold 'The Brain' Helman]: Killed in an explosion when he steps on a mine while running across the bridge; his body is sent flying through the air and onto the roof of a car. *''Red Dawn (1984)'' [Tom Eckert]: Shot to death, along with several other prisoners, by a KGB firing squad; shown from a distance as Charlie Sheen looks on from a hill. (Thanks to Tim, Robert, Tommy, and ND) *''Repo Man'' (1984) [Bud]: Arguably mortally wounded when a government headquarter machine-guns him across the stomach; he is still alive when we last see him, but it doesn't seem likely that he'd survive. (Although it's not confirmed whether he lives or dies, I thought I should mention it just in case.) *''Fool for Love'' (1985) [The Old Man] Burns to death when the fire around his trailer house reach his house and gets set ablaze. It is strongly implied because as the fire rages on, he goes into his house playing the harmonica and when the fire gets his house, the harmonica is no longer heard. *''Slamdance'' (1987) [Detective Smiley]: Shot in the chest by John Doe during a struggle in Mary Elizabeth Mastrantonio's apartment; Harry's back is to the camera when the shot goes off. *''Wild at Heart (1990)'' [Johnnie Farragut]: Shot in the head by Calvin Lockhart, while Harry is being tortured by Calvin, David Patrick Kelly, and Grace Zabriskie. (Thanks to Sean, Dan, and Tommy) *''The Green Mile (1999)'' [Toot-Toot]: Dies (off-screen), presumably of old age/natural causes, in the interim between the 1930s flashbacks and the present-day framing sequence. I can't recall whether he was mentioned specifically in the scene of Dabbs Greer listing friends who had died, but he certainly couldn't have survived all that time. *''Alice ''(2009) [Caterpillar]: Commits suicide by swallowing an explosive/disintegration capsule, after being surrounded by Kathy Bates' agents. (Thanks to Stephen) *''Seven Psychopaths (2012)'' [Man in Hat]: Commits suicide by slitting himself his throat with a razor while standing on the corner, as the dying James Hebert looks on from his window. (This scene occurs in Colin Farrell's story, which turns out to be a fictionalized account of Christopher Walken's suicide attempt which Christopher survived.) (Thanks to Tim, Tommy, and ND) *''The Last Stand (2013)'' [Parsons]: Shot in the head by Peter Stormare's men; his body is shown again later on when Luis Guzman shows it to Arnold Schwarzenegger. (Thanks to Tommy) TV Deaths *''Gunsmoke: The Cabin (1958)'' [Alvy]: Accidentally shot with a shotgun by Claude Akins as Claude and James Arness were struggling inside Patricia Barry's cabin. *''Rawhide: The Incident at Buffalo Smokehouse (1959)'' [Barlow]: Shot in the chest in a shoot-out with Eric Fleming. *''The Rifleman: Tension (1959)'' [Clemmie Martin]: Shot in the chest by Gregory Walcott, he manages to shoot Gregory in turn before he collapses off his horse and dies. (Thanks to Harry) *''Gunsmoke: Love is Thy Negihbor (1961)'' [Harley Scooper]: Shot in the chest in a self defense shoot-out with James Arness. *''Gunsmoke: The Boys (1962)'' [Nate]: Shot in the chest by George Kennedy, he manages to shoot George in turn before dying of his wound. *''Have Gun - Will Travel: The Waiting Room (1962)'' [Slim Wilder]: Shot in the chest by Richard Boone just as Harry tries to kill him. *''Cimarron Strip: Til The End Of Night (1968)'' [Luther Happ]: Shot to death by Percy Herbert in a shootout in the rocks. (Thanks to Brian) *''Gunsmoke: Johnny Cross (1968)'' [Hodge]: Shot to death, along with John Crawford, by James Arness as they are about to kill Shug Fisher in his cabin. *''Big Love: Sacrament (2009)'' [Roman Grant]: Smothered with a pillow by Shawn Doyle in Harry's bedroom. (Thanks to Stephen) Category:Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:American actors and actresses Category:1926 Births Category:Musicians Category:World War Two veteran Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by smothering Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:Death scenes by old age Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Performers with over 20 deaths Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by mercy killing Category:Death scenes by combustion Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by sacrifice Category:People who died in an AVP film Category:Death scenes by contrived self-defense Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Death scenes by accidental shooting Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by alien attack Category:Death scenes by suicide by cop or criminal Category:Death scenes in the line of duty Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by suffocation Category:Agnostic Category:Actors who died in John Carpenter movies Category:Actors who died in Stephen King Movies Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Actors who died in Ridley Scott movies Category:Disney Stars Category:Actors who died in Martin McDonagh Movies Category:Actors who died in Arnold Schwarzenegger Movies Category:Actors who died in Christopher Walken Movies Category:Horror Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Action Stars Category:People who died in a Gunsmoke series Category:Actors who died in Sigourney Weaver Movies Category:People who died in a David Lynch film or TV series Category:Deaths in the 20th Century Fox universe